


I'll Melt You Down Like Ice Cream

by uneighteen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i think, icecreamboy!luke, surfer!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneighteen/pseuds/uneighteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke is a clumsy boy who works for the ice cream stand at the beach and Ashton's the cute surfer guy.</p>
<p>Or, Luke puts extra sprinkles on Ashton's three scoops of chocolate ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Melt You Down Like Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first post in ao3 and my first time writing lashton and please be nice to me thank you >3

The things about summer that Luke despises other than the hot weather are the following: working in the stupid ice cream shop by beach, sweating his armpits because he needs to wear this stupid polo thing to work, and cute dimpled surfer guys.

 

Or specifically, that cute dimpled surfer guy with the curls that stuck everywhere even though his hair is wet from the salt water.

 

Luke has always worked for this ice cream stand during summers since he’s sixteen and two years later, he’s still stuck in the same ice cream stand because his mother wants him to get his own money to learn the ropes of life, apparently.

 

The ice cream stand doesn’t really pay that much but it’s enough for the albums and the band merch he wants so he’s fine working with it. Plus, it’s the most stable job he’ll probably ever have.

 

Other than the kids who always almost fight to death just to get in line first and Luke always needs to tell them to line up properly or else he won’t be serving them ice creams—everything is fine with the job. Since he works during summer, it’s always busy and he doesn’t mind that.

 

The shade from his ice cream stand slash little hut is enough and he has made a makeshift house. There’s this small fan by his feet, there’s his box of snacks on the other side of his feet and well, sometimes he gets free ice cream since he runs this place.

 

He hasn’t really had any problems that big until this surfer guy with his curls comes along to the picture.

 

Luke’s just sitting on his seat casually, reading the recent issue of a teenage magazine a girl has left when buying ice cream when someone rings the bell on the counter and it catches Luke off-guard, causing him to throw away the copy of the magazine and stand up so abruptly he almost hits his head on the low ceiling.

 

“Hi,” the surfer boy says and oh of course Luke knows him. He’s been the talk of the beach recently because of his cool moves and maybe sometimes Luke stares for a little too much and sometimes he catches himself looking at the perfectly tanned boy. (He tells himself he’s just jealous because despite of working in the beach, he’s still really pale.)

 

“You okay?” Surfer boy asks again when Luke tries to regain his composure. He nods and shuffles his feet uncomfortably and then when he looks at the smile of the surfer boy—he suddenly doesn’t remember what he’s supposed to do.

 

“Chocolate please, three scoops.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Chocolate? Three scoops?” The boy repeats and Luke kind of want to dunk his head into the tub of Chocolate ice cream (but he doesn’t because that’ll cost him a week of salary).

 

“Right.” Luke says and goes ahead to make the boy’s order. He avoids eye contact at all costs because he doesn’t want to drown into hazel eyes and deep dimples.

 

Once he’s finished with the carefully done chocolate ice cream, he hands it to the surfer and when their fingers brush at the slightest, Luke feels hotter than the sand. “Thanks!” The boy chirps as he puts down his pay on the counter and Luke watches with a straight face and red cheeks as the boy walks away with his chocolate ice cream.

 

Luke blames his redness on the heat.

 

 

*

 

 

The next time Luke sees him, he’s holding his surfboard and he still wants three scoops of chocolate ice cream.

 

Luke gives him his order wordlessly, doing his absolute best not to stare because that’s what he has been doing when the other is near. The boy’s still as chirpy as ever with the small giggle at how Luke fumbles with the cups and spoons. “Thanks,” he says before he bounces off, still leaving the same amount of coins on the counter.

 

Luke falls back to his seat without taking the boy’s coins.

 

 

*

 

 

Okay, maybe it’s not a tiny crush. Maybe Luke hates the way he stares at tanned skin and caramel hair or maybe he doesn’t like the way how the smile stretches his lips and how he always fucking giggles when Luke makes an idiot out of himself while trying to serve him ice cream. Well okay maybe he hates how this guy knows his name by the silly plate on his chest but he doesn’t know his.

 

Maybe he hates the way how the other makes him feel.

 

But Luke finds himself putting extra sprinkles when the surfer boy orders three scoops of Chocolate ice cream.

 

 

*

 

 

The day Luke finally learns his name is a week after their first meeting—or after the first time of Luke embarrassing himself in front of the guy he absolutely despises. Or so he thinks he does.

 

Luke’s been alert now, sitting down less and he tries his best to make his little stand more presentable of course it’s not because of the caramel haired boy with the hazel eyes, definitely not.

 

So when said boy approaches with a friend with black hair and also has the same tanned skin, he pretends he’s busy cleaning the counters.

 

“Hi Luke,” he hears that familiar voice say and Luke tries his best to smile back—to not be the creepy ice cream stand dude who doesn’t even look at him.

 

Luke attempts at impressing hazel eyes. “Three scoops of chocolate ice cream?” He realizes that this is the first time he actually spoke to him and he feels the sudden surge of confidence. He doesn’t know where that’s coming from but he’s grateful it’s there.

 

“Ashton how many times have you gotten the same order? Yes, me too, please.” The darker haired boy says and he’s the one to pay this time.

 

 

“What? I like chocolate!” Ashton smiles, then looks at Luke and oh no oh no Luke’s feeling hot again.

 

Luke finds himself smiling rather shyly as he serves two cups of three scoops of chocolate ice cream. But he adds more sprinkles in Ashton’s than the other.

 

Ashton thanks him but Luke wants to thank his friend for blurting out his name.

 

He hears a faint whine of the darker haired boy when they turn to leave as to why does he have fewer sprinkles than Ashton’s?

 

Luke smiles to himself.

 

 

*

 

 

Alright, maybe Luke doesn’t hate Ashton. Maybe he only hates how he makes him feel.

 

 

*

 

 

Today, Michael’s standing in for him because he doesn’t feel like going to work. Because he’s been stalking the name Ashton in Facebook last night and luckily for him, they have a few mutual friends so the name “Ashton Irwin” appears in the first result. So he stalks and finds out that they like the same bands, he finds out that he plays drums and guitars and sings and what does he not do?!

 

That night, Luke falls asleep as a blanket burrito.

 

When he wakes up, he wakes up with a headache and still that stupid feeling at his heart because he is now pretty sure that Ashton Fletcher Irwin is the most perfect human being to ever graze this planet and he can’t even make a proper conversation.

 

He manages to pull himself away from his bed and even though Michael’s already standing in for him in the ice cream stand, he still wants to go to the beach just to experience it outside the confines of his hut.

 

He puts on a tank top, board shorts and a snapback and that’s that, it’s not like he is trying to impress anyone anyway and it’s not like he is expecting to see someone anyway. Of course, not at all.

 

 

*

 

 

“Why are you here?” Is what Michael greets him with as he serves him his two scoops of vanilla ice cream. Luke shrugs as he pays for his ice cream and takes the cup from Michael.

 

“Why not?” He reasons eloquently, sticking a spoonful of ice cream into his lips as he leans backwards on the counter.

 

Michael doesn’t reply to him and sits down instead with his face buried in the same teenage magazine Luke has thrown off of his hands when Ashton first buys from his stand.

 

A pair of sunglasses is perched on his face and it’s a good disguise to hide the fact that he’s looking for a certain boy with the curly mop of a hair.

 

Luke’s about to finish his vanilla ice cream and is almost disappointed when he doesn’t but the thing is, he does and he suddenly feels confident.

 

When Ashton approaches the stand, Luke pretends he hasn’t seen him and his almost empty cup seems to be really interesting now.

 

“Wait… Luke?” He hears Ashton’s voice and he looks up, rather slowly like those stupid romantic comedy movies that he hates watching but he isn’t aware he’s doing this. He looks at Ashton and smiles slightly, his tongue poking out to play with his lip piercing.

 

“Hi?” He greets back, playing it cool just like how it’s supposed to be.

 

“Oh, you probably don’t know my name. Ashton. I’ve been a regular customer and it’s funny seeing you outside the stand.” Ashton says and turns away from the stand. Now he’s standing across Luke and Luke feels like he’s doing something right.

 

“Well, my friend Michael here is standing in for me today.” He says gesturing towards Michael who peeks out of the teenage magazine.

 

“Oh, I see.” Ashton says and it’s as if he finally remembers that he’s here to buy ice cream. So he does. The same thing. Three scoops of chocolate ice cream.

 

Luke watches as Michael does Ashton’s order and there’s this sliver of disappointment that Luke catches when Michael hands over the cup to Ashton.

 

Ashton purses his lips and then looks at Luke. “I don’t have extra sprinkles today.”

 

Luke stiffens, holding his empty cup in a hand and he feels that same hotness spreading upwards again.

 

Michael ignores them and Luke has an internal mental breakdown.

 

“What do you mean extra sprinkles?” Luke plays dumb, as if not knowing what Ashton is talking about but the smile in Ashton’s lips tells him that he knows. He knows.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you just kept on accidentally adding a spoonful of sprinkles on my ice cream all this time. See you Luke.” And just like that, Ashton runs away with a cup of chocolate ice cream in hand… but with less sprinkles.

 

And Luke feels like he’s done something wrong.

 

 

*

 

 

The next day, Luke comes to work with his thoughts finally settled.

 

He’ll ask Ashton out. If that’s the last thing he does.

 

He’s wearing his uniform and the cap that ruins his quiff. His lip ring is also taken off because apparently he needs to have a clean image for the kids and that’s only one of the few things he doesn’t like about his job. He probably looks like the most undesirable person in the beach and Ashton is the most attractive person to ever grace the sand but that doesn’t stop him from his plans.

 

The day’s a busy one, this is that day when families decide to go to the beach and bring their little children who fight for ice cream. So Luke has to man up.

 

“Kids, kids, please don’t push! Alright, if you keep in line, I’ll put extra toppings on your ice cream, sound good?” He bribes and he knows it’s a bad thing but that makes the children calm down and line up properly. He leans his palms against the counter, waiting for the kids to be all properly lined up in one line without pushing and he has this amused look in his face watching the little ones scramble for the extra toppings.

 

He’s so busy telling the kids to line up properly that he doesn’t notice the man that walks up to the end of the line. “Hey, if I line up do I get my extra sprinkles then?”

 

Luke looks up and blinks and a smile stretches on his face. “Yes, please line up properly.”

 

Ashton laughs at him, that fucking angel giggle that Luke has been hearing even though Ashton’s nowhere near and Ashton even helps with trying to calm down the kids so Luke can start giving them their wanted ice cream.

 

Luke feels warm.

 

And not the hot beach sand warm but the warm that makes his insides feel good.

 

After more than ten kids and with his toppings almost running out, it’s finally Ashton’s turn and Luke thinks he looks forward to this than Ashton looks forward to his ice cream.

 

“The same?” Luke asks, tilting his head to the side and his hands are already picking up a cup.

 

Ashton nods. “But hopefully, more sprinkles this time.”

 

Luke smiles, licking the void his lip ring left. “Of course, yes.” He says as he fixes Ashton his ice cream and this time, he doesn’t only put sprinkles but puts every single topping he has from chocolate bits to tiny marshmallows.

 

When he presents his masterpiece to Ashton, the other is shocked at the overflowing amount of toppings and he laughs so hard that it makes Luke laugh as well.

 

“So,” Ashton says when he’s stopped laughing at the overt toppings because he’s sure he can’t eat that or he’ll need to go to the dentist the first thing tomorrow.

 

Luke shifts his weight from his toes to his heels. “Well? I thought that you might understand this as my way of um… asking you out.” He mumbles, looking at his feet.

 

He hears the other laugh with so so much mirth again and it makes him oddly happy that he’s the reason behind this beautiful man’s laugh. “That took you long enough. When do you get off?”

 

Luke looks up, with that happy beam on his face and this is just unbelievable because he didn’t fuck up and Ashton didn’t reject him and everything’s perfect and he’ll probably pay for the toppings he gave out today but he doesn’t care about now. “As soon as the ice cream runs out, I guess.”

 

Ashton raises a brow. “Then let’s get this business running!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

(The ice cream runs out in less than fifteen minutes and Ashton takes Luke into a walk along the shore.)


End file.
